Her day to remember
by Manga-geek
Summary: its 19th birthday and they go out to celabrate and naruto asked something that left her speachless...what could it be read and find out; its a little Neji and Tenten to
1. Chapter 1

**Her day to remember**

**At 8:30 at night Hinata was jumping up and down on her bed. Today was her birthday she was turning 19teen today and her friends where going to take her out for dinner, but first she had to go meet her love that would never change, Naruto. They loved each other so much they were hard to separate. Hinata jumped off her bed and ran to her closet. Looking for a headband that Naruto had given her, it was dark blue base, white and pink beads that swerve slightly to the right, and a little fox pin that just made the whole thing. "Found it."It was her favorite. Trying to pick out an outfit that would make her lovely for Naruto and her friends and also mach her headband. "Let's see, a skinny soft pink Japanese shirt. A dark blue skirt that stops just above the knees, and… oh no! I have nothing white, what I'm going to do!" with a big panic attack Hinata running around the room like a cartoon (I wish I had my camera :) then something snapped in her head. "Wait, the diamonds," Hinata ran to the bathroom looking for a 2 carrot necklace she had gotten for charismas. "Perfect, now I have white, oh it's getting late I better hurry." Throwing her close on, she did her hair, brushed her teeth, put makeup on, and put the headband on.(No, she's not on a rush at all;) "Ok, money, headband, purse, and cell phone. Good I've got everything I need, good timeing to Naruto is here."**

**Naruto had on what he normally wears a green vest, black shirt under, the black pants, the white long coat with flames on it at the bottom, and his normal shaggy hair with his headband. Naruto had recently been chosen for hokaga and lived in a apartment three times bigger than his old one and made good money. Hinata slipped passed her fathers room and knocked on Nejis door who wore a tan jacket, long dark blue pants. "Let's go." said Neji pulling Hinata towards the front door 'well he sure is excited' when she got outside she ran into Naruto's arms "Aww, I missed you too."Naruto said with a giggle "Hey, come here." pulling her towards his lips and gave her a kiss that rattled her brain**_** "**_This night is going to get a lot better**" whispered Naruto. "Come on." Said Neji. As they walked down to the meeting place "N-Naruto, where are we going to eat?" "It's a surprise." Hinata gave a slight smile.**

* * *

"**Hi, Hinata!!!!!!!" all her friends yelled. Everyone was there Sakura, Sasuke, (They were going out) Lee, Shinio, Kisuba, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, (going out) Hinata was so happy you couldn't believe it. **

**Neji walked over to Tenten and asked if she would come with him for a sec. "Ok, sure." Tenten hair had grown long to where she had extra hair coming out of her two buns she always had. They went to an old tree that been vary secret for them, and put his arms around her waste and said "I love you," gave her a kiss on the lips that was so warm and said "I'm glad I can finally tell you." Tenten gave a tear, and said "Thank you, I love you too." she held him as tight as she could for a minute then she slowly looked up at Neji "Kiss me again." She said so softly. Neji smiled "With pleaser." He kissed her with so much love that she leaned back a little, then more and more until she was sitting down in Nejis lap against the tree kissing him like there was no one else on earth, and trying not to get carried away. (If you know what I mean/=) holding on to each other, Tenten passed for a second "Neji…" she said without breath "Come here." Tenten and Neji laying down Tenten on his side still kissing and both trying not to go to far.**

**They stayed out there for half an hour. Tenten pulled away "We better go back to the party; I hope they haven't left yet." They made there way back to the party in time to see…**

* * *

"**Thank you everyone for coming today, this means so much to me. Oh thank yo-" Naruto had pulled her in to him and said "You're wearing the headband I got you. You look lovely in it, honey." Naruto placing his head on her shoulder nusling her cheek "Naruto, you've never called me Honey before." "To day fells special, because of you."**

"**Awwww!!" her friends looked at them and had dreamy faces on and you know how Kakashi is. "Come on lets go eat guys." Naruto said, as he wrapped his arm around her waste, same as Neji with Tenten as they walked. "Ok, close your eyes Hinata." As they took a few more steps "Ok, open" Hinata opened her eyes to see where Naruto had taken her for their date ****'Pearls café'****"Oh, this is where we came for our first date, I have missed this place so much! How did you know!?" Hinata leaping into his arms "I told you this is special because of you." Hinata blushed like crazy. They all went inside; Naruto had called ahead of time to make sure they had a table for 12. "Here let me show you to your table sir." "Thank you, there's a cake in the back too." "Yes sir." Naruto pulled out a chair out for Hinata and took the seat next to her leaned in and "Have you seen Neji and Tenten they have been holding hands the whole time, and I didn't see them for 45****mins.****Over where we met to night." "Y-yes, do you think he told her?" Just then Neji leaned over to Tenten whispered something in her ear with a smile, Tenten nodded trying not to giggle and they both got up and left with Nejis arm around her waste. Naruto and Hinata both got wide eyed and looked at each other. "That answers that." Said Naruto.**

**Everyone ordered their food except for Neji and Tenten who have disappeared somewhere they don't know, they ate pretty quick and where being served cake. "N-Naruto, can we take a picture?" "Of course we can, hon. Ok, everyone time to take a picture!"Everyone got in there even Neji and Tenten did. "Ok, there's one more stop to night everyone, follow me." he took Hinata by the hand. They walked for about 15****min.****when they reach the place; it was a lovely pond with a weeping willow tree. "Oh my, I remember this place," Hinata said like she was out of breath. "That night I almost died here, but… you saved me and told me that you loved me for the first time." Everyone gasped at the story. "All those men tried to hurt me after training, I had nothing left to fight I remember trying to but one of them had cut my arm deeply. I-I couldn't fight at all, I had no energy, barely any chakra…" Hinata started to cry a little "Bu-but… N-Naruto helped me, he saved me from them, they tried to kill me an-and when they were gone he leaned me against the tree, and covered my wounds, and I could not stop crying that night…"she was baling her eyes out now. "I didn't know why they were trying to kill me…but you wanted me to stop crying! S-so you took my hands and…told me something that I wanted to hear for eve-" "I love you, Hinata." Naruto interrupted, she looked at him with quite tears "I didn't come here for you to cry out of sadness, I came here to ask you something vary important." He guided her to a bench under the willow tree. Everyone tied to think what Naruto was talking about. But they just sat down trying to listen and see instead to make sure they were right. He sat Hinata down on the bench and said sitting next to her "I will always love you, no matter what trouble you get into.**

**I will always be there where you are so Hinata…" as he knelt on one knee, everyone was positive what he was going to do, as he pulled out the ring with two black diamonds, a blue sapphire at the top, and two white diamonds at the sides. "Will you marry me?"Everyone waited for her answer with holding breaths, her eyes looked like they had overflowing buckets in them. "Wha…" thinking it was a dream "Hinata I will always love you," Naruto putting his warm hands on her face to wipe the tears away "That's why I'm here asking you this question today. Here is where I told you I love you for the first time and every time I mean it." Hinata had only had one word on her lips. 'He did all this because he wanted to marry me. Even in front of every one…' "Yes…"she said with out breath then "YES!!"She said jumping onto Naruto that brought him down on his bum. Everyone ran down to coagulate them as Naruto was getting up "I thought you might say no, for a second there." "Naruto never, how could I say no?!" Everyone crowed around them to tell them they can't wait for the wedding.**

**---------------**

**Later that night Naruto and Hinata sat together on a blanket on the balcony talking about what they would do with the wedding, and just random stuff. "N-Naruto?" "Yes." "That's what you meant isn't it?" "About what?" "When you said 'This night is going to get a lot better'." "Oh, ya. I tried to give you hints like honey, that's like a pet name for most married people. Right? And when we went to the places that meant the most to us I-" Hinata buried her face in his shirt and started to cry. "I-I am so sorry." "For what honey?" "I d-didn't know and I'm happy about it and you went thru the trouble to take me to my favorite places just to tell me that you wanted to marry me. You will have t-" "I don't ever want to hear those words come out of you again." "What?" "That it was trouble to make you happy, and to ask you to marry me. It is never trouble to make you happy. Now please stop crying an-" Hinata had stopped Naruto in mid sentence, and what she was doing was kissing him with all the love and thank you she had to give for various minuets. When she finally pulled away, Naruto held her to his chest as she sat between his legs and they sat there for hours talking and kissing. Just enjoying them selves…**

**To be continued**

* * *

thank you for reading i worked realy hard on this and its my first story so...**REVEIW PLEASE!!!!**and thank you

the next chapter to this is

Her day to remember to say I do... the date is 11/16/09 8:47 now


	2. Her day to remeber, to say i do

**Her day to remember, say I do**

"Hinata…. Babe" whispered Naruto while giving her a light shake on the shoulder "Wake up, honey" Hinata and Naruto have been living to gether the pass week, after they had ran the news by her father and Hinata was shocked by his words.

_-"'yes I do allow your marriage, you couldn't have done better. Who would have thought that __**you**__ would marry the hokoge?' "_

So now they were living to gether in their apartment. She was so happy that she got Naruto to her self. "Time to get up Hinata." "Come here Naruto." Said Hinata, pulling Naruto towards her face throwing Naruto off balance and falling on to the space next to Hinata on the bed, as she gave him a full mouth kiss; that surprised Naruto but he held her anyway. They stayed like that for 3mins.griping each other before pulling away from Hinata, who was now sitting up on the bed Hinata was acting weird lately (Really. Really frisky) and he figured she's just excited "I've notice lately that you've been getting prettier every day, you know."Naruto told Hinata and Hinata had a face that was a little embarrassed that he had told her that, she was so shy and the kiss that Naruto had exchanged "Well then," Said Hinata looking though she had given him the biggest complement with her gray eyes. Crawling over to Naruto "1 week to go and your all mine and I never have to share you." Naruto smiled at Hinata who was now hugging Naruto, patting her leg he said "Come on, lets get dressed."

In about 30mins. They were ready to take on the day. They where walking hand n' hand down the street to Ino's flower shop she helped manage with her parents. "Um...N-Naruto?" Hinata said softly looking slowly at Naruto "Ya?" asked Naruto looking back at Hinata "What if Ino and Shikamaru are… you know?" Hinata said uncomfortablely "Well… I guess that could happen, I mean you KNOW how Ino is. Slut."Naruto grumbled, but soon perked when he thought that "Hey if we catch them we can take picture of them and show it around to the group, they would get a kick out of that!" said Naruto to Hinata with a grin. "Naruto that would be an invasion of their privacy." Scowled Hinata "What? The other day we saw them sucking their necks in the park out in the open." said Naruto stifling a laugh "I guess your right, and she calls me the slut. Bitch."Hinata grumbled with a frown, Naruto couldn't help it, small burst of laugher just shot out at what she said "Ha, ha, ha! I guess I'm rubbing off on you, huh Hinata?" Hinatas face turned red around her cheeks yet she gave him a smile that was just so lovely that he just could not help but lean down give her a kiss on the forehead, Hinata surprised and flattered, just tried to latched on to his arm and Naruto just swung that arm around her waste so she settled for his chest. [Score!]

They had just arrived at the flower shop a few minutes later; they stopped and slowly peered around the corner just enough to see Ino sitting down in her chair behind the desk. "Wow, Shikamaru isn't on her neck for once." Whispered Naruto. "Weird." Replied Hinata. They cautiously walked into the store "Well, well isn't it the love birds?" Ino said bitterly. "Jeez, Ino who shoved a flower pot up your ass?"Naruto muttered and Hinata simply gave him a scowl. "Well if you must know we split up and he went to Temari. Well what do you want?" Ino rudely asked "Well we came to find the center peaces and bouquet, but if you don't want are money then-" "O-oh, sorry, so sorry. What can I help you with?" Ino corrected. Naruto looked at Hinata and asked "Ok, is white Tulips right?" Hinata nodded and said "Um…and some white and purple Iris please?" Naruto smiled and looked at Ino "Well can you make that work? As long as it matches the Iris its fine." "Ok, how many?" "20 and the bouquet will be12 or more Angle roses. Is that what you wanted?" Naruto looked at Hinata in question. "Yes, thank you." Naruto smiled at her then soon remembered that he had to get back. "Oh man I need 'a go!" "N-Naruto remember to come to the ramen shop ok?" "Of course, how could I forget?" Naruto gave toothy smile as he ran outside to kneel down and leap into the air towards the tower, Hinata smiled and glanced at Ino who made her smile disappear with

"God I hate you Hinata you're only marrying him for being hokoge aren't you? You slut!" Ino quickly came to Hinatas face and shot her down to an inch. "You're always so 'shy' but really YOU HATE NARUTO, WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW IS…"_ No, she wouldn't say that we don't love each other. _"THAT YOU'ER JUST A TOOL TO HIM, AND I BET YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY TOO!! YOU HATE NARUTO BECAUSE HE IS THE NINE TAILED FOX, YOU WISH HE WOULD DIE, AND YOU HATE NARUTO FOR BEING HOKOGE, YOUR JELOS OF HIM YOU WANT HIS JOB, YOU HATE NARUTO FOR NOT HAVING PARENTS!! YOU THINK HE IS ANNOYING!! DON'T YOU?!?!" Hinata looked down to her feet and sadness started to sweep over her and tears where about to fall. Hinata had remembered all the times when they were to gether, the three years of dating, the picnic, the movies, the day Naruto had told her that had gotten the hokoge spot; after the duel he had come to her in almost shreds and she had helped clean up and how proud she had been, and the birthday party when he proposed to her. (Just think of Naruto's hidden power) Right then she knew that she did love him, she couldn't get enough of him the more she saw him the more she loved him. Now every last drop of sadness was consumed by anger the tears dried at an instant and all that sadness was replaced by pure hatred towards Ino. Hinata slowly moved her head up, and gave Ino the scariest go to hell look in history. '_That-'_ "Bitch." Hinata whispered "What did you just call me!?"Ino asked in a smart assed tone she always had. "I said…"Hinatas hand swiftly came around to Ino's cheek "Bitch!!" giving her a smack in the face that sent Ino to the floor. Hinata glared at Ino, who was now holding her bright red cheek quivering, and she kneeled down to her and told her in a quiet voice "I love Naruto and don't you ever say that to me or him again. Ok? Now I will take my business elsewhere, and you don't bother coming to the wedding." Hinata stood up and walked out the flower shop.

Hinata was running in the poring rain _'Why dose everyone say that I only use Naruto?' _towered her place in the forest where a waterfall that _"was as star gazing as the moon when it's full at night_." As Naruto said, and was surrounded by trees. She and Naruto had spent hours there just looking at the stars together. Hinatas eyes filled up with tears she couldn't hold it any more when she got out of the flower shop just ran when she heard Sakuras voice, everyone tried to stop her but she just ran. She could hear the waterfall now; she loved the sound of the waterfall. _'Just_ _a few more steps.'_ The rain was soaking her close and her long hair. "Ack!"Hinata had fallen over a tree root, twisting her ankle and getting a small cut on her forehead that was bleeding not to bad but could get infected; her eyes were filling up with tears now _'I cant do it!'_ she needed Naruto now more than ever. Hinata slowly got up and limped to her spot by the water fall, she slowly sat down on the ground, her heart hurt deeply. "Naruto."Hinata laded curled on the ground whimpering.

Sakura was running towards Naruto's office, the pit pat of her shoes filled the hallways of the hokoge tower. Sakura bursting into the room "Naruto, hurry it's Hinata!" "What happened!?" Naruto called as he exited the room, running down the hallway. "I don't know she ran when I tried to talk to her! I looked into Ino's flower shop and she was on the floor holding her cheek, I asked her what had happened and she just stared at me!" they heard the pit pat of the rain they had gotten outside when they kneeled and leaped into the wet air. "Which way did she go?" "Towards the forest I think, but I don't know why she would go to the forest there's noth-" "I know why." Naruto said softly, and his eyes grew sad. '_We haven't been there in a while, I can't blame her…"_

"Ow!" Hinata yelled as a shot of pain went threw her head. _'Why aren't you here? You're supposed to be here with me.'_ Naruto and Sakura had just gotten a mile into the forest when they heard Hinata. "Stop here." Naruto and Sakura stopped on a tree branch. "You go back and get a medicine bag ready for me, I got it from here." "What? No, you need medical help don't you!?" "I'm the hokoge and I'm in charge, I know my medical training. I'll be fine; I'll come by and get the medicine after I'm done here." Naruto looked at Sakura through the rain that now poured down violently, Naruto leaped towered Hinatas voice. _'I'm coming Hinata, I'll be there soon.'_ Naruto came to an opening to where he heard a whimpering, and making contact with the ground to where he saw a shaking, whimpering Hinata who layed in the rain that hit her body that was horrifying to Naruto. Her body was scratched and bruised Naruto looked at her ankle that now was purple and swollen, the cut on her head that was slowly bleeding onto the ground; Naruto had tears in his eyes as he slowly walked towered Hinatas body. Naruto sat next to Hinata and held her in his arms just staring at her crying. When she finally opened her wet eyes and looked at Naruto "N-Naruto…I…I will always love you. I want you to remember t-that."Hinata said to Naruto who now was pouring out in tears. "Of course I will and I love you, that's why I asked you to marry me. But how did this happen? Why did you come here and not to me?" "I did," Naruto was confused by crying Hinatas answer "Ino said you did not love me, that we were only using each-other as tools," Hinata and Naruto now drowned in tears together at the thought. Hinata sat up a little in-between Naruto's legs and reached up to his face with her petite hands "But…I don't care what's inside of you, what job you have, or if you didn't have parents. I will** always** love you, and this proves you love me. You came…for me and that's all I needed." Naruto gave Hinata a pull to his chest that Hinata needed to hold and they both clung to each other like magnets. Crying into each others jacket for only a couple of minuets until **"I will always love you!"** Naruto and Hinata said in unison as they griped their lips to gether tightly as if clinging for life its self. Hinata was pulling Naruto's jacket off, to his elbow, wrist, Naruto had a no sleeve shirt on and his muscles were big and round when his jacket was off, Naruto did the same; he unzipped her jacket and slipped it right off Hinata who wore a short-sleeve shirt with a net no-sleeve shirt, and they started to lean back onto the ground, "ouch." Naruto to remembered Hinatas injuries and said "You need to get back and rest, let's go." Naruto helped Hinata up off the ground and put his coat around her, Hinata tried to walk on her own but unexpectedly, Naruto scooped her in his arms "You don't need to be walking on that ankle." Said Naruto before a kneel and a leap to the village. After the long day Hinata had, she fell a sleep along the way home.

'_I'm....I'm home,' _Hinata woke in a blur, looking around the room she struggled to sit up just enough to feel the pain in her head, and to see to Naruto who walks into the room to say "Oh, Hinata, you shouldn't be getting up so soon. Last night you got a bad fever, not to mention the cut on your head bled a more than expected, so you may feel light headed." Naruto was carrying a stack of papers _'Oh, shouldn't he be at work? I guess that's what the stack of papers are for. Naruto must have took the day off. But for me? ' _Hinata blushed a deep red. "Are you running a fever again? I thought that medicine would work." Said Naruto putting down the papers and walking to Hinatas side and putting his hand towered her forehead. Hinata holding his hand in midair, "Don't you have to go to work Naruto?" "Oh, I took the day off but I brought some work home so that way I would have something to do while you were asleep." She brought his hand to her cheek. Naruto sat next to Hinata. Naruto took his hand and rubbed her soft cheek with his thumb. "Thank-you again, Naruto, for finding me." Said Hinata, Naruto looked at Hinata with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry for what Ino said to you. I don't know why she would say such a thing to you." _'Well I guess that's why she was so frisky, just proving something to her self. But in the forest we both wanted it.' _Naruto put Hinata in his arms, wishing he could make everything bad go away. "You know," said Naruto "I think you need a little happy boost." Naruto crossed his arms over Hinatas stomach his hands to the sides of her waste. "Ha! Ha! Ha! St-stop it! Ha! Ha!"Hinata giggled. "What? I can't really hear you. Maybe just a little louder." Hinata twisted around hugging Naruto. "I love you so much!"Hinata twisted around to hug him. Naruto and Hinata laid down on the bed together, looking at each-other tiredly as they held each-others hands. "You always make me happy Hinata. Don't listen to what they say." It was 11 o'clock when they fell asleep that night.

* * *

"Good morning!" yelled Hinata, Naruto who woke up to the smell of some thing sweet and maple. Naruto looked at Hinata who was at the foot of the bed, then at the calendar, and then back at Hinata. "I hear the wedding bells ringing!" Naruto jumped out of bed to Hinata, picked her up and swung her around the room and laugh. When they stopped spinning around the room. "Hey Naruto I made us breakfast." Hinata ran toward the kitchen. Hinatas ankle and cut on her head had held vary well. "Wow, Hinata thanks!" Naruto's mouth dropped in site of the food. _'Man and all I can make is instant ramen. I'm such a fool sometimes. Being hokoge means nothing.' _Naruto chuckled at the thought, but so true, everyone thought being the hokoge meant he could do anything. They ate breakfast in about 45min. "So, this is your last chance." Hinata looked confused at Naruto as they sat on the bed. "Last chance? For what?" Hinata laid down on the bed with her legs hanging over the bottom. "You don't have to marry me." Naruto plopped right next to Hinata, looking at her passionately. Hinatas eyes grew wide, she grabbed Naruto's shirt; she pulled Naruto close, she rapped her legs around his waste, and put her arms around his neck. "Oh, Hinata I didn't-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata, who had kissed him so loving, sweet, passionate, and so deep that it would be hurtful for both of them to turn down. When Hinata finished, she slid her hands down to his chest and abs; she could feel his strong muscles. Hinata looked-up at Naruto, "I waited over 11years for you…I wont give you up." Hinata buried her face into his chest. Naruto looked down at Hinata. "I just can't believe it took me that long, and now that I've got you," Naruto put his strong arms around Hinata and lifted her standing-up with her legs still around his waste. Their noses touched, "I won't let you go either." Naruto and Hinata both had the same idea; Hinata put her hands to his face, and Naruto slowly came to her lips, and they gave a kiss.

"Oh, Hinata!" Sakura yelled, she gave her a huge hug that made Hinata turn blue in the face from no air. Sakura was wearing a pink knee-length dress that was split on both sides half way up her thigh. "Man, don't kill her before I marry her." Said Naruto who was leaning on the tree. Naruto wore his normal attar only with black pants which is still normal (I don't know what the guys wear for an anime wedding but I think the girls are the fancy ones the most) the wedding was being held at their place. The river and waterfall was a soft rumble to their ears, and surrounded with cheery blossoms. "So?" asked Sasuke who beside Naruto. "What?" asked Naruto, "Are you happy, nerviest, sad….hot?" Sasuke looked the other way with a smirk. Naruto looked, he like the joke then, "SMAK!" Naruto's fist stopped in front of Sasuke's face, "Saaasukeee!"Sakura had punched the crap out of him sending him flying into a pine tree. Their still going, just no mercy. (Some of those to ) "Thanks." Said Naruto with a chuckle, and turned to Hinata, remembering this morning, he walked over to her, she looked so stunning; her white silk dress, embroidered with a cheery blossom tree blowing away into the wind on the side to her waist. "So stunning….," Naruto gazed at her, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings this morning."Naruto held Hinata in his arms. "Y-you didn't too much, I still wanted to kiss you, and I saw the opportunity then to show you just how much I love you." "Good, I didn't want to be the worlds worst husband, to the worlds best wife." Hinata giggled at Naruto.

The ceremony began, so many flower pedals blowing in the wind; Tsunade married Naruto and Hinata (F.Y.I Tsunade covers for Naruto when he takes-off for Hinata) "I do." As Naruto said the words, a gust of wind blew around the couple, sending flower pedals in the current and Hinatas hair. Naruto took Hinatas hand with love and care, and put her 2black and white diamonded, and 1 blue sapphire ring onto her finger, but gave it a kiss before lowering it. "I do." Hinata put the plain white gold wedding band onto Naruto's finger. "I now pro-" Hinata latched on to Naruto, everyone cheered for the new couple. The after party filled with dancing, music, everybody was taking pictures laughing, and it was great.

To be continued...

To many words, sorry it took so long but it pretty good….please…..please. I beg you, review. T_T

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CARE BEAR ASSASSIN, AND HER BIRTHDAY ROSE -----

A life is to much of value to waste, don't give up, for fait doesn't rule your life. Ask your self, who am I what do I want. Not a planed life. Your life, the one and only. Because if you don't like the hand fait gave you, fight for a better one. Always.

-Manga-geek

Chapter three will be great! Now a click of my heels and wink of my eye….

MANGA-GEEK OUT ;-)


End file.
